Oven appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a cooking chamber for receipt of food articles for cooking and an opening for accessing the cooking chamber. Oven appliances also include a door rotatably mounted to the cabinet at the opening to permit selective access to the cooking chamber through the opening. In addition, oven appliances also include a gasket extending between the door and the cabinet at the opening of the cabinet when the door is in a closed position. The gasket can assist with insulating the cooking chamber and/or with containing cooking fumes within the cooking chamber. To ensure the door remains compressed or sealed against the gasket, certain oven appliances include a spring roller assembly that holds the door in the closed position through the engagement of, e.g., a roller and a strike plate.
However, opening the door can be a rather difficult task, because, for example, a user must pull a handle on the door with an amount of force sufficient to disengage the roller from the strike plate. More specifically, the spring roller assembly includes a spring, and the amount of force must be sufficient to compress the spring by a predetermined amount in order to disengage the roller from the strike plate. In addition, the amount of force must be sufficient to break the seal between the gasket and the door. Thus, opening the door may require a substantial amount of force.
Accordingly, an oven appliance with features for assisting with opening the door of an appliance, such as an oven appliance, would be useful.